


i'll protect you, too

by onhojongtaekey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhojongtaekey/pseuds/onhojongtaekey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol spend the day together and Seungcheol is an overprotective not quite boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll protect you, too

“Seungcheol~,” Jeonghan exclaims, happy that they’ve got a day off, “Wake up, this is our one day off since forever, don’t you wanna do something fun?” Seungcheol groans in response and Jeonghan huffs, tapping his foot in annoyance. “I’ll take the bedsheets off of you if you don’t get up.”

“I sleep naked,” the slightly older boy responded groggily.

“I know,” Jeonghan said with a devilish smirk, just about ready to yank the sheets off of him and open the blinds as well. When Coups still refused to get up, Jeonghan had gotten a fist full of the sheets and started counting down from five. It was only when he got to one that Seungcheol gripped onto the sheets and shot up in bed.

“This is no way to treat your leader, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said, feigning annoyance and anger. Jeonghan hastily apologized and Seungcheol chuckled a bit at the boy’s nervousness. “Could you grab me a pair of underwear from the drawer?” he asked.

Jeonghan walked over to Seungcheol’s drawers and tossed him a pair of black briefs, watching as his hyung squirmed around under the covers to get them on. Seungcheol got up out of bed when he was finished and walked past Jeonghan into the bathroom.

“Would it hurt to say good morning, at least?” Jeonghan questioned in an obviously playful tone.

“You got to see me half naked. That’s enough good mornings for the rest of the year.” Seungcheol laughed through the other side of the door as Jeonghan blushed an embarrassing shade of red.

When Coups got out of the bathroom, he was met with two sights. One was the kitchen clock, which signified that it was almost one in the afternoon, and the second was Jeonghan scrambling on the floor trying to clean up flour and egg shells.

“Where’s everyone else?” Seungcheol asked, sliding up his sweatpants and towel drying his hair.

“Out,” Jeonghan replied, desperately trying not to get his hands covered in egg yolk.

“Without me? I’m the leader, for god’s sake. They didn’t even tell me about this,” he said, getting frustrated as he dried off his torso.

“They left a note here on the fridge. You were the last to wake up, Coups.” Jeonghan wet a paper towel and used it to soak up the flour that fell onto the floor.

“If everyone else is gone then why are you here? Didn’t you want to go with them, too?” Seungcheol walked over to help Jeonghan sop up the egg and flour mess.

“No, you would’ve been left alone and you don’t like to be alone, especially when you don’t know what everyone else is doing.” Seungcheol blushed the smallest bit at the fact that Jeonghan had remembered a detail so small and unimportant.

“By the way, why are we cleaning flour eggs off the floor?”

“I thought I saw a spider,” Jeonghan mumbled.

“What?” Seungcheol bit back his amusement.

“I said I thought I saw a spider. But it was just some dust.”

Seungcheol laughed loudly, gripping onto Jeonghan’s shoulder to keep himself from falling over. When Coups composed himself and they had finished cleaning up the mess, he helped Jeonghan finish breakfast.

“Alright, Jeonghan, what do you want to do?” Seungcheol asked through a mouthful of French toast.

“Anything with you would be fine, really.”

Seungcheol smiled. He knew the statement was just a general thing to be said out of kindness, but it still meant something to him that his best friend would do anything with or for him. “Want to go to the amusement park?”

“Of course! Let me just finish this up real quick and we can g—”

“We’ve got plenty of time, don’t worry.”

The two did finish up their breakfast rather quickly, though, and after the dishes were washed and Seungcheol was completely dressed, they were almost ready to head out.

“Leave it out,” Seungcheol said, gently placing his hand on Jeonghan’s wrists that were reaching to tie his hair up, “Your hair looks good on you when it’s out.” He stopped himself before he could say that it makes him look like a prince. Jeonghan rolled his eyes but nonetheless put his hair tie back on his wrist, running his fingers through his hair before leaving with Seungcheol.

“Jeonghan, do you want to drive or walk?” Seungcheol asked, swinging his arm around Jeonghan’s slim shoulders.

“Either is fi—”

“You always say that. I’m being serious, which would you rather do?”

“Could we walk? If you want to. Unless you want to dr—”

“If you want to walk then we’ll walk. Lighten up a little,” Seungcheol said, shaking Jeonghan a bit, “There’s nothing to be nervous about, okay? I will protect you.” Jeonghan was lucky that it was chilly today, because it meant he had an excuse for the noticeable blush painting his cheeks. The walk to the amusement park was rather short, but neither of them seemed to mind too much. Seungcheol checked his phone for the time. It was three in the afternoon and the park closed at six. “We’ve got three hours here,” he said to Jeonghan who was already looking at the place with lit up eyes. Seungcheol smiled fondly at the younger boy, taking his hand from his shoulder and lacing his fingers with his own. It was risky, and Seungcheol’s doubts only heightened when Jeonghan froze and glanced down at their intertwined fingers. Just as Seungcheol was about to let go of his hand, Jeonghan firmly wrapped his fingers around Seungcheol’s and smiled at how perfectly they fit.

“Where to first?” Jeonghan asked, swinging their arms a bit as he skipped around like a little kid. Seungcheol thought it was absolutely endearing.

“Wherever you want to. Wanna go on the Ferris wheel?”

Now on the list of things Jeonghan did not want to do, going onto a spinning metal death trap that takes you thousands of feet in the air was definitely the first on the list. However, letting Seungcheol down was such a close second that it might as well have been first. Gripping Seungcheol’s hand tighter, he nodded his head and said sure. Now the line for the Ferris wheel was short, very short and Jeonghan panicked because it meant he’d have to get on the thing even sooner than expected. His heart raced and his face visibly paled as he blinked rapidly, swallowing a lot and shifting his weight on his feet.

“Hey, are you really sure you want to go on the ride? You really don’t have to, you won’t disappoint me if that’s what you’re worried about.” Seungcheol rubbed circles into Jeonghan’s back as Jeonghan steadied his breath, trying to shake his mind off the negative thoughts he had towards the park ride that made little kids scream with joy.

“Jeonghan,” He repeated in a firmer voice while walking out of line, “We won’t go on if you don’t want to. I only asked because I thought you’d enjoy it. But if you’re afraid then say something, okay?”

“Why are you such a boyfriend,” Jeonghan laughed as he attempted to return his body back to normal. The comment made Seungcheol’s dominant demeanor falter a bit before he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, hand travelling down the side of his upper body before settling on his waist, tugging him closer. Jeonghan smiled at how secure he felt in Seungcheol’s hold, wishing he could always feel this way.

They spent a fair amount of their time at the amusement park watching the shows that were being held and going on rides that Jeonghan felt absolutely safe on. Jeonghan said it wasn’t a big deal and that Seungcheol shouldn’t let him ruin the fun, which Seungcheol replied to by lifting him up on his back and spinning around.

“And who says you’re ruining the fun, hmm?” Seungcheol said giddily as he placed down a dizzy Jeonghan. “We should get going now, its fifteen minutes to six.” Jeonghan nodded his head in response and subconsciously took hold of Seungcheol’s hand.

The pair walked home in comfortable silence, only to be greeted by the loudness of eleven other boys as soon as they walked through the door. “It took you two long enough,” Wonwoo struggled out, pinned face down on the floor by Junhui.

“We made dinner!” piped out Chan, eating what looked like his second or third cup of ramen.

“Actually, we did,” Jihoon and Jisoo said in unison, high fiving each other for whipping up ramen with hot dog slices and cheese.

“It doesn’t matter who made dinner when I got none of it,” Hansol flipped through the TV channels while grumbling.

Mingyu and Seungkwan walked out of the bathroom, teasing each other about who knows what for the umpteenth time this month. Jeonghan was tired, he just wanted to go up to his and Seungcheol’s shared room and go to sleep. Sliding his shoes and socks off at the door, he stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom. “Goodnight,” he said, though barely audible over Minghao practically screeching out the lyrics to a song with far too many high notes that he couldn’t reach.

Seungcheol stayed behind for a bit, taking on his role as leader and quieting the boys down while tidying up the mess they made. After he himself got worn out, he told the other boys to keep it quiet so that he could rest for a bit.

“Aww is gramps tired?” Soonyoung pouted before chuckling.

“I don’t see how when he slept longer than all of us combined,” Seokmin laughed around his food, mouth overflowing with ramen and hot dog bits. This was not true. Seungcheol was up for five hours after everybody else was asleep last night, cleaning up and making breakfast for the next morning and jotting down new song ideas which eventually lead to tears of frustration and a sore hand. No one seemed to take notice of the hard work the boy put into the group, even if he was the leader, because he’s generally so laid back. All the sweat, tears, frustration, and long periods of time with little to no sleep stays behind the scenes. As long as the leader's happy and in control, everything's fine.

“Please,” Seungcheol said, suddenly developing a slight headache, “Just a few minutes is all I’m asking for.” He sounded just about ready to collapse right there on the floor. The other members got the hint, Seokmin taking the initiative of leading him up the stairs.

Seungcheol opened the door to his bedroom and winced at the bright lights. Jeonghan looked like he had just walked up to the room and crashed out on the bed. Seungcheol sighed, he knew how uncomfortable the younger would get in an hour or so because he had fallen asleep in jeans. Carefully, after wiggling him out of his pants, Seungcheol picked him up bridal style so he could place his sleeping beauty under the covers. He changed out of his own jeans and shirt into his sweatpants from earlier and a tank top, climbing into bed behind Jeonghan and turning off the lamp light.

“Goodnight, prince. I adore you very much.” He said sleepily, knowing Jeonghan probably wasn’t going to hear him. Probably. Jeonghan was half awake as he turned around to face a shocked and embarrassed Seungcheol.

“Really?” Jeonghan asked, snaking his arms around the older and slightly taller boy.

“Really what?” Seungcheol asked, nervousness coating his voice.

“Do you really _adore_ me?” Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows as a smirk played on his lips. Seungcheol laughed a little bit before responding.

“Yeah. Yes, yes I do like you, a lot actually.”

Jeonghan’s tired eyes lit up as he snuggled his body closer to Seungcheol’s, resting his head on his chest. “I adore you, too,” he mumbled happily. Seungcheol tilted Jeonghan’s face towards his and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep well, my prince.”

“You too,” Jeonghan yawned, “Don’t work too hard tonight.”

Seungcheol blushed, “How did you know about that?”

“You’re not exactly quiet when you’re crying out of frustration,” Jeonghan said in a sad tone, “I’m not the best at it, but if you want to talk I’ll be here to listen. I'll protect you, too.”

Seungcheol fell asleep that night with several things on his mind. First, he wasn’t sure what he and Jeonghan were or if they even were anything, but he’s alright with whatever makes Jeonghan happy. Second, Jeonghan gives the best sleepy hugs that make him feel warm all over. Lastly, maybe it was alright to let someone else do the protecting once in a while.


End file.
